


The Fall

by datfangirlman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: "See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us""It´s beautiful"Will´s thoughts while he and Hannibal are falling into the ocean. And what the future holds for them.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a day after finishing this amazing show and crying for the most breathtaking ending I´ve ever seen.
> 
> English is not my first lenguage, and i don´t have a beta reader, so I hope you can undertand everything that is going on and give constructive criticism so I can become a better writer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The night welcomes them with open arms, shining with stars and showing a breathtaking moon that makes him choke. He looks around with confused eyes and, shuddering and hurting, rises a crimson hand that has been colored by his own blood. Curiosity settles in his face and his pupils dilate as he lifts his head lighly to observe the figure that gasps in front of him. His hand is still in the air.

**_"It really does look black in the moonlight"_ **

He hears a chuckle and stretches his arm so the older one can lift him from the floor. Their eyes find each other again and, even if he doesn´t want to admit it, his stomach clenches with nerves. He puts a bloody hand on the other´s shoulder and squeezes, wanting to know if he was really there. If he wasn´t just another of his dreams. When he´s on his feet again, the blond smiles, analyzing him with expert eyes that make him shudder.

 ** _"See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will"_** he can´t breathe. The adrenaline is still present and his head is working to fast. He doesn´t feel any pain, and he doesn´t worry about how bad he´s going to feel when the effect of the natural tranquilizer disappears. He can only pay attention to every single detail of Hannibal´s face. Memorizing it again. **_"For both of us"_**

He lets out a faltering laugh, smiling. He squeezes the other´s shoulder again and moves closer than he already is. He feels the murderer´s breathing in his cheek, going down his body like water drops spilled on his soul.

**_"It´s beautiful"_ **

He cuts totally the distance and leans his head on the other´s chest while the blond leans his on Will´s chocolate hair. His blue eyes, the color of clear skies, shine, not knowing what feelings to reflect. He feels the hand of the psychiatrist on his waist, and he knows he has accepted him. That he has succumbed to madness. He encircles his arms around the tallest neck and, with all the strength he has left, pulls both bodies to the abyss.

Falling feels surreal. He´s hugging Hannibal´s body, which is underneath him with his usual impassive expression, with much more strength than before. He tries to read his eyes, but it´s impossible.

Darkness devours them, like one of the dishes of the cannibal. And, when he touches the water, icy as winter itself, Will can´t help but feel alive. He doesn´t let go of the other´s body, clinging to him like a life vest.

He closes his eyes and submerges his head into the ocean, holding his breath. He wants to end everything, feel free with something that is not the company of the man beside him, but he´s not going to let him. Hannibal grabs his face and pulls it out of the freezing water, making him breathe in the air he was starting to appreciate. He can´t feel anything more than the cold hands of his killer.

There is no need for words. Hannibal starts pulling him towards the shore, which seems too close and too far away at the same time, and he doesn´t resist, because it´s not worth it. In a way he´s grateful to have survive. When both of them find themselves lying down in the wet sand, their breaths shaking just like his heart and head, they look at each other. Hannibal grabs his hand tightly and, for some strange reason, the gesture is comforting.

He´s starting to lose his will to kill the man beside him. The idea of putting his fingers around his neck and squeeze until it creaks doesn´t look as appealing as it was before the fall.

He has accepted him. He has accepted his new life and he finds himself not caring at all about it. At least, not in that moment. Not when he, as much as it hurts to think about it, can have a life next to Hannibal Lecter. The man who destroyed him in thousands of little pieces like a porcelain tea cup and repaired him piece by piece until he made something completely different that felt more real than anything he had ever had.

Now he could be himself. Now he could be Will Graham and don´t feel like his body wasn´t his. Now he could be free with the person who brought him misery and love. 


End file.
